


Wet

by Reed_Writes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemas, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst experiment in the Temple.





	Wet

Pearl shivered. Amethyst’s room wasn’t normally this cold, was it? Perhaps it was her attire - or lack of it. 

Yes, that was probably it.

The ‘owner’ of this place - if you could say that about a cavern filled almost entirely with junk that most certainly had not been paid for - seemed unperturbed by comparison. She was no doubt more comfortable in this state, at least...

“Chiiiill, Pearl...” Amethyst snickered, flicking the plastic nozzle she held in her hand between her fingers. “...Or should I say warm? Dunno, doesn’t have the same ring to it-”

“C-can you please just hurry up?”

“Yeah, yeah... wow, maybe you really do need to chill some more...”

Amethyst smirked, stretching out as she did so. Between her upheld arms ran a length of thin, clear tubing, in one hand she held the aforementioned nozzle and in the other she had a large rubber sac. Between her legs, well... That was another matter, and one Pearl had to admit was somewhat more appealing.

The purple gem flicked her head, adjusting her hair so that it all fell behind her shoulders.

“Alright, well, you know the drill right?”

Pearl did know the drill. They had stumbled through it the first few times, but since then both had steadily grown to master the process. Pearl turned to face away from Amethyst, getting down onto her hands and knees in the process.

Surprisingly, this was actually one of her least favourite parts of the whole affair - moving around like that made the liquid in her bladder slosh around profusely, and despite Amethyst’s suggestions she still hadn’t worked up the courage to start drinking liquids regularly.

Still, it was but a moment of discomfort.

“Mmfh, never gets old... Well, here goes...” Amethyst’s voice trailed off as she slipped the nozzle into her mouth, faint slurping sounds reaching Pearl’s ears as the gem behind her coated the dry plastic in saliva.

There was so much about this that she used to hate. Deep down, it still disturbed her, but she didn’t let that get to her. Bodily fluids had become a frequent part of her life ever since Amethyst first suggested sex, and since then the acts which they committed together only seemed to grow in depravity.

Pearl’s brief moment of reflective thought was interrupted as Amethyst deftly inserted the plastic device into her body. She groaned, shivering with a different kind of chill as she felt it slip inside, pushing past her tightly clenched anus and poking through to her colon.

“Y’all good there, Pearly?”

“Y-yes, just... ahh...” Pearl shifted slightly, her rectal muscles quivering as they adjusted to the sensation. She would have to use a lot of strength for this next part.

The quiet groan from behind her told her that Amethyst was enjoying the show, as always.

“R-right... Well, you said you wanted to try something other than water, right?”

“I did... I’m surprised you remembered...” It was true, though it had been several sessions since she last mentioned it.

“Pssh, give me a little credit, Pearl! ‘course I remembered. Just took a little longer to source the funds...”

Pearl turned her head, looking back over her shoulder. Amethyst had sat down on the rotten old couch behind her, and was in the middle of filling the rubber container on the other end of the tubing - tubing that now led directly into Pearl.

“A-are those milk cartons?!”

It certainly seemed that way, given the prominent “MILK” labelling. Actually, considering that...

“Ugh, never mind. Of course you went for an animal product.”

“Hey!” Amethyst stopped pouring for a moment, a semi-annoyed, semi-amused expression on her face. “It’s totally, one hundred percent, safe. Saw it on the ‘net.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. Of course it was safe - that wasn’t the issue, really. But just thinking of something as disgusting as a cow was enough to make her feel squeamish.

“Well, it’s at least pasteurized, isn’t it?”

“Duuuh..! Now, can you shut up? This wasn’t cheap, so lemme concentrate a min’?”

Pearl sighed, but acquiesced. Milk wasn’t that different, anyway. She knelt in silence, waiting patiently for Amethyst to finish pouring.

* * *

 

“Okay, now, word of warning... I kept this stuff in the fridge, sooooo...”

“Oh, Amethyst...”

“C’mon, Milk’s pretty much water anyway. Bit of temperature shock won’t hurt a gem like you!”

That may have been true, but still... Pearl was cold enough as it is.

“Anyway, here it comes. Don’t get all frazzled...”

Pearl sighed. The waiting was the worst part, but it was just so much easier to fill up the bag this way. And now that it was full, the real fun could begin. She steeled herself, clenching down as hard as she could on the plastic inside of her. Though she couldn’t see it, the subtle wobble of the tubing told her that Amethyst had released her pinch on the bottom of the bag, and that moments later...

Despite direct instructions not to “get all frazzled”, Pearl most certainly did.

“Nnhh! A-Amethyst..!”

She always did.

By the time the stream of fluid reached her, gravity and pressure had done their work and accelerated them to a speed that was borderline uncomfortable - especially true given the chilled nature of this particular liquid. Pearl groaned, her fingers digging into the dirt below as she felt the milk spraying her insides.

Gasping, she clenched down harder on the nozzle, not wanting to lose it prematurely.

Soon enough, the level of liquid inside of her rose to the point where the tip was submerged, and the value of using gravity truly emerged. Pearl moaned, calling out Amethyst’s name as she shook all over. She could feel the icy cold fluid flowing deeper inside of her, working its way backwards through her digestive system, exerting pressure on every internal barrier she had...

“Mmm... Keep it up P.” Amethyst murmured words of encouragement from behind her, occasionally mentioning how much more there was to go in fractions. By the half way mark, Pearl could feel her belly begin to distend as her colon filled and then some. Even with her form modified to allow deeper flow, it was never enough to prevent this from happening.

Pearl peered backwards, between her legs. Watching her body change naturally like this was oddly fascinating - no flash of light, no instant transformation. Just... comfort, and a sensation of fullness. Despite the cold, those welcome feelings came to her all the same.

The flow continued well after that point. Pearl’s gut grew larger and larger, until it was roughly the same size as the bag had been - roughly three litres.

“All good, P?”

“Y-yes...”

Pearl felt heavy. Her belly sloshed whenever she moved, exerting pressure on her bladder as it did. For a being made of light, bearing genuine mass was an... unusual experience.

“Alright, well, you’re not gonna spray me, are ya?”

Pearl shook her head. Not if she could help it.

Amethyst stepped down from the couch, reaching down to gently remove the nozzle. Pearl groaned as she clenched down hard, squeezing her rectum shut in an effort to prevent any liquid from escaping. She felt a thin trickle run down her thigh, but that was just as likely residue from the nozzle more than anything...

“Niiice! You kept it all in, P! How’s it feel?”

Finally free of the need to hold still, and able to keep the milk inside of her without having to worry about backflow, Pearl let out a satisfied sigh and cautiously wobbled onto her feet. She stroked a hand over her engorged belly, grimacing as the pressure shifted to weigh heavy on her bladder.

“C-cold... but good. Very good. Thank you, Amethyst.”

“Eh, no biggie. How long do you want to hold this one?”

Pearl took a moment to think. Her current record was an hour, though she was confident she could do better.

“A-as long as I can.”

Pearl blushed as Amethyst’s expression lit up. Really, it wasn’t that impressive.

* * *

 

Given no outside influences, Pearl probably could hold onto an enema like this for a long time. She had thousands of years under her belt, what was a year of inactivity to her? But life wasn’t that simple, and milk did spoil, so...

Amethyst decided to make it difficult.

Pearl laid back on the couch, gingerly resting her head against the stained armrest. Amethyst had pulled it down from the side of the junk pile at least, so she didn’t have to worry about accidentally rolling off, but that didn’t solve the mold...

Enough. Thoughts like that weren’t productive.

Pearl looked down, peering past her naked body and swollen belly to see Amethyst, knelt down between her legs.

“G-go slowly...”

“Gotcha, P. You ready?” Pearl watched as Amethyst adjusted her position on the couch, spreading her legs to balance herself. Too bad her gut was in the way...

“Ready.”

One of the things Pearl loved about this experience was being touched. ‘Fucking’, as Amethyst so blithely called it, was okay, even if the only preparation she made was pulling down her pants. But when there was so much weight, so much pressure built up inside of her... It seemed to amplify her senses. When Amethyst reached down and stroked over her clitoris, the moan she drew in response was twice as loud and twice as heartfelt.

True to her word, Amethyst made no effort to rush Pearl. She stuck to using her hand, exploring Pearl’s labia with her digits. They were as tight and close as ever, but she worked diligently to get her partner’s juices flowing and relax her. For her part, Pearl was content to lay back and enjoy it. She shut her eyes, wispy, quiet moans escaping her lips as she allowed herself to sink into the couch cushion and relax.

Amethyst wasn’t there to keep her relaxed all day though. She could do that herself if she wanted to. She began to penetrate her with her fingers, only slightly at first but gradually working her way up to the first and then second knuckle on her index finger.

Pearl groaned, squirming and clenching weakly around the finger inside of her. The dual pressures of her colon and bladder compacted her canal, making it far tighter than usual and making the insertion of a foreign object put a strain on her muscles elsewhere.

“Guh... Ame...”

“You wanna release?”

It was far too early in the game to surrender, but something had to give.

“Bladder...”

Amethyst seemed to consider it for a minute, a devilish grin crossing her face as she did. “Alright. But no break. I don’t give a crap about this couch anyway.”

Pearl nodded. She didn’t give a “crap” either.

She let out a sigh of relief as she allowed herself to relax, at least a little. There was a bit of a balancing act involved as she had to make sure to only relax part of her body, but once her flow began it was easy enough. And true to her word, Amethyst didn’t even falter, despite the fact that Pearl was peeing directly onto her hand.

Within moments, the cushion that Amethyst was sitting on was soaked with urine. Neither gem seemed to mind - Amethyst was probably used to it, and Pearl was too preoccupied to care about the fact that she had just wet herself on Amethyst and her couch - an idea that would have seemed impossible a few months ago, but now surprised neither gem.

With the last few droplets trickling out of her urethra and the stench of pee filling the air, Pearl found herself feeling much more comfortable. The pressure inside her body was significantly reduced, and she was finally able to enjoy being fingered. She laid her head back, staring at the ceiling of the cavern while she honed in on the sensation.

Amethyst didn’t have the reach that her own hands did, but there were two elements that made up for that. One was her girth - she could do with one finger what Pearl could do with two - and the other was the fact that it wasn’t Pearl doing it at all. Being touched by someone else had a strong allure to it - not knowing what they were thinking, what they might do next... And them not knowing exactly what to do, making little mistakes that infused the experience with their personality.

Of course, Pearl had a pretty good sense of Amethyst’s personality at this point. This was hardly the first time she’d been fingered by the smaller gem, after all. Thoughts of Garnet crossed her mind - what was she like, on this level? But whenever she was asked, she turned it down. Ruby and Sapphire were intensely monogamistic.

Forget it. Amethyst was the only lover she needed. Rose would have been nice, but she’d never loved her in a physical way like this.

It didn’t do well to let her mind wander like this, as was evidenced by the sudden trickle of milk that Pearl accidentally allowed to escape. Amethyst didn’t notice, but the unmistakable feeling of it dripping from between her cheeks onto the cushion was proof enough to Pearl. If she wasn’t careful, she wouldn’t even last a half hour.

* * *

 

If there was one thing Pearl was good at, it was being careful and focusing on the task at hand.

Two things. Two thin- Focus! Focus. On. The. Task. At. Hand.

Amethyst finally caved and let her take a break at the one hour mark. That would have been fine, if it weren’t for the fact that she was beginning to tire. Quickly. It was all Pearl could do to lay there in silence, straining to keep those three litres of milk inside of her while Amethyst laid back on the piss-soaked couch and masturbated.

Unlike Pearl, Amethyst had a good grip on her own body. She could last as long as she wanted to, once even going an entire day with a vibrator - save for the battery swaps. But today she wasn’t interested in longevity.

Pearl watched her work, hands and fingers moving rapidly in dozens of different ways as she quickly worked herself to completion. Ten minutes and plenty of moaning, groaning and whining later, and she had her result.

Pearl took a deep breath, inhaling the Quartz’s scent as she ejaculated, further soiling the couch. Oral smelled and tasted better, but she was in no position to give it so this would have to do.

A few minutes more rest, and they were back at it again.

All pretences of going slowly had been dropped. Amethyst used both hands now, one rapidly pumping two digits in and out of Pearl’s vagina while the other tormented her clit. Pearl squirmed, groaning loudly as her strength started to give way. There was an almost linear relationship between that sensation and the growing well of pleasure that was growing inside of her. With all that pressure behind her, and over an hour of Amethyst’s handiwork, it was inevitable that she would come sooner or later, and there was no hope of holding on during that.

It was all Pearl could do to hold on.

To both her and Amethyst’s amazement, she did hold on, for another half hour more - bringing her closer to the two hour mark than she had expected. But doubling her record was not to be.

Pearl’s anus gave way before she did, but only by a few seconds. She dug her fingers into the couch’s crusty fabric, groaning loudly and arching her back as she released in two ways at once. Now warm, the milk gushed freely, spraying Amethyst’s legs, crotch and some of her belly while also thoroughly soaking the already-ruined couch. Meanwhile, Pearl whimpered as her body was rocked with a wave of pleasure, driving her to clench down on Amethyst’s fingers and squirm around.

Eventually, both the flow of pleasure and the flow of fluid petered out. Pleasure was first to go, giving way to the basic sense of satisfaction that came from mixing dull afterglow and physical relief. The steady pour of milk stopped soon after, replaced with a slow seepage as her tired anus struggled to keep the last few hundred millilitres in.

“Fuck, P... we really did a number on the couch.”

“I.. I don’t want to think about it.”

* * *

  

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been a long time since I was active here. I decided to challenge myself and write something in one sitting. This took about three hours to complete, judging by the fact that it's now 3am as I write this note...
> 
> Anyway, expect more from me some day - I've been working on-and-off on a Pearl/Rose porno that is more in the vein of Rust and Ozone - lots of plot, lots of manipulation, lots of abuse. It's already longer than R&O, but I'm going to wait until it's done and edited before I release anything - expect regular weekly installments when it happens.
> 
> Also, let me know in the comments about any errors. Way too tired to proof read it right now.


End file.
